bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Storm (game mode)
Ice Storm is a game mode in Bejeweled 3. It becomes available by earning a high score of at least 100,000 points in Lightning. It does not exist in the iPad and iOS versions of Bejeweled 3. Gameplay In Ice Storm, columns of ice extrude from the bottom of the game board toward the top. The goal of this game mode is to destroy the columns by matching gems over them. The types of matches have different effects on the rising ice; horizontal matches only push down columns, while vertical matches shatter them. Special Gem effects can lower and destroy ice columns as well. At the beginning of each Ice Storm game, the columns are doublewide and rise at a slow pace. As the game progresses, singlewide columns appear and the rate in which the ice rises increases. Unlike Classic, it is not possible to run out of moves in Ice Storm. Beside the game board is a tank with water inside it. Knocking down and destroying ice columns fills the container with more water. When the tank is full, it drains the water and the top of the board releases steam that pushes the columns down. Refilling the container after each time it empties requires clearing more ice. Throughout every game of Ice Storm, Hypercubes drop onto the game board to help knock down and destroy ice columns. When an ice column reaches the top of the game board, a warning icon appears over the column and an "internal" column begins to rise. Pushing down or destroying the original ice column also removes this secondary column. As an internal column approaches the top, various things that intensify the situation occur (a warning sound plays, the background darkens, etc.). When a secondary ice column reaches the top, the warning icon displayed above the column turns red and enlarges. If the column is not pushed down or destroyed within a few seconds, the game ends in which the entire board freezes over. If a game of Ice Storm lasts for seven and a half minutes, the game will then enter "sudden death". When this occurs, the ice columns rise so fast they end the game almost when they appear. This feature seems to exist only in the PC and Mac versions of Bejeweled 3. It is unknown if this feature is intentional or not. Upon completing a game of Ice Storm, a Stats Screen appears with various information about the finished game. In the Chinese version of Bejeweled 3, Ice Storm combines gameplay elements from Lightning in which it is possible to get Speed Bonuses and Blazing Speed bonuses. These function the same way as they do in Lightning. Scoring Ice Storm incorporates the same basic scoring mechanics as those in Classic. However, the base point values rewarded in Ice Storm are doubled (except for making a Hypercube). For example, the base value for creating a match of three gems is 50 points in Classic but 100 points in Ice Storm. Ice Storm also features Column Combos, unique bonuses in which destroying ice columns in quick succession reward extra points. The base value for removing a column is 1,500 points. Destroying more ice columns after the first two in a Column Combo rewards base values that increase by increments of one thousand, starting with 5,000 points. The largest base value of extra points gained by maintaining a Column Combo is 15,000. Column Combos reset if the ice columns are not destroyed within seconds of each other. With the Chinese version of Bejeweled 3, the base value for earning a Speed Bonus is 80 points. Successive matches in a Speed Bonus give extra base values that increase by increments of 40 points. The largest base value of extra points gained by maintaining a Speed Bonus is 400. Displayed above the water tank is the Score Multiplier. Upon filling the container each time, the multiplier level increases by one. Badges Notes *The effects of Supernova Gems do not remove ice columns in the PC and Mac versions of Bejeweled 3. Trivia *Ice Storm has a unique backdrop that is not featured in the other game modes of Bejeweled 3. This particular background also does not exist in the Nintendo DS version of the game. *Pausing the game in Ice Storm causes the gems on the board to vanish, but they reappear upon resuming the game. This most likely happens to prevent "cheating." *According to evidence found inside the game files of Bejeweled 3, Ice Storm was known as Inferno and had rising fire instead of ice. Names in other languages Gallery Ice Storm Mode Unlocked.png|The notification that appears when Ice Storm becomes available. Ice Storm Mode Vertical Match Intro.png|The notification that appears when an ice column is destroyed for the first time. Ice Storm Mode Paused.png|A game of Ice Storm when the game is paused. Related pages *Ice Storm – The mini-quest version of Ice Storm Category:Bejeweled 3 Category:Secret Modes Category:Game modes